Flower Petals in His Tea
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: After an order to act as Sesshomaru's butler from his father, Kagome is stuck with the postion... until Lord Inutaisho hires a new one. With her ex-best friend as her lord's younger brother, and the lord's young ward, what's a girl to do!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome shifted nervously in the grand foyer of the large mansion. She glanced up and down the lines of servants, searching for the missing butler. He was due to show up today, just like the rest of them had. Their Lord's father had bought him this spacious mansion, and had personally hired each and every single servant here.

Sango; who was one of the maids.

Miroku; the gardener.

Jakotsu; the chef.

Bankotsu; the maintenance man.

Shippo; the odds and ends boy.

Kohaku; the boy-child who helped with cleaning.

And herself; Kagome, another maid.

The butler, whose name they didn't know, was supposed to have shown up when they had.

The large group of servants in the foyer had all just graduated from Servant Ed, a school which specialized in training servants for households.

"Where is he?" Kagome whispered to Sango, who was her best friend and co-maid.

"Who, the Lord? Or the damned missing butler?" She hissed back, brushing imaginary dust off her formal maids outfit.

"The butler, dimwit." she snorted.

"We all want to know where he is!" Miroku huffed. He tugged the hem of his shirt. "Geez."

"If he doesn't show up soon, then somebody will have to take his place." Bankotsu crossed his arms, his tool belt clanking.

The sharp ring of the phone on the small table beside the door, cut into the conversation. Kagome yanked it up off the receiver.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru's residence." She paused a moment, interrupted at the other end. "Lord Inutaisho! About another half hour? Missing? What are you-? No, sir. The butler." Kagome was quiet a moment. "ME! Milord, I couldn't possibly. Just until the real one gets here? I suppose. Alright. We will see you and the young Master in twenty minutes." She placed the phone on the stand again.

"Sango, I'll need your help. Jak, too." she grabbed their arms, pulling them to the half-hidden door to the servant's quarters. She tugged out the lace headband which held her thick hair back, and kicked off the shoes and white stockings. Sango, who was confused, untied the bow on her apron and unzipped the back of her outfit. The dress was left on the floor in a heap. Kagome yanked a designer bag off the hanger from where it had been waiting moments before. She pushed the two out, and then took off her under dress. She found a long length of bandage in the first aid-kit, and she wrapped it around her size B bosom, making it almost completely flat. Tugging on the pressed black slacks, she groaned. The bandages were uncomfortable. Kagome buttoned up the white silk shirt, tucking it into her pants, and then buttoning the small vest on. Opening the door, she yanked the two extremely confused servants into the changing room. Their eyes widened considerably when then saw her in the butler' outfit. She held out the black tie, which Jak snatched from her. Sango put short socks on her feet and an extra pair of dress shoes, which were small enough to fit her feet. The two girls were glad that Kohaku and Kagome had the same size feet. Kagome stood from the bench, and grabbed the black suit jacket on the hanger, buttoning it up, and placing the golden pocket watch into her breast pocket. She gathered her hair into a ponytail, and grabbed a knife from Jak's apron. Before her two friends could stop her, she slid the sharp knife through the base of her ponytail, and let go. The tail of thick wavy black hair fell to the ground with a dull _'fwump'_. Kagome shook her head, letting the shorter hair fall naturally into place. For some weird reason, two pieces of hair were longer than the others, and they happened to be in the front. Kagome gave a mental shrug, placing the knife into Jak's hand. She checked the time. Three minutes. Kagome ran, pulling a still stunned pair behind her. She deposited Sango and Jak back into their original places, then took the butlers spot. Not a moment too soon either, because two limousines pulled into the front of the house. Kagome took a deep breath, and placed a natural smile on her face. The door opened, and the chauffeur flung open the two grand doors, flooding the semi darker room with sunlight. Lord Inutaisho, father to their young Lord, came in first.

"Good afternoon, Takahashi-dono." she bowed. Inutaisho placed a hand on her head, and gave her a nod, continuing past the other carefully selected servants to the wide staircase. Kagome stayed bowing, and solid footsteps sounded on the marble stairs up to the front door.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." she greeted. "I am Kuro Higurashi."

"Hn." The footsteps stopped in front of her. "Come." Kagome straightened, and gave a mental sigh of relief. Kuro was the Japanese word for black, and was her late cousin's nickname; his full name being Kurouma, meaning 'black horse'.

Kagome followed two steps behind Lord Sesshomaru, barely listening as the servants wished him good day or good after noon. When the young lord stopped beside his father, Kagome snuck a quick look back. Sango gave her a small smile and thumbs up, before disappearing into the household to do her chores.

"Do you like the servants? I hand picked them." Lord Inutaisho smiled. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head. "Well then, let's give tour then! Who's this?" he nodded to Kagome.

"He is my butler." Lord Sesshomaru gazed at his father with a blank face. "If you wish to know his name, ask him yourself."

"What is your name, Butler-san?" Inutaisho asked, a hint of a smile showing in his eyes.

"I am Kuro Higurashi, Lord Inutaisho-dono." Kagome answered, bowing at the waist.

"Ah, I see. Will you accompany us?" Inutaisho started up the grand stairs. Kagome gave a curt nod, but waited for her Master to go up first. Sesshomaru looked genuinely bored while the house was showed to him.

"Where is my son's bedroom, Higurashi-san? I'm sure he would like to retire." Inutaisho watched his son, who gave a slight inclination of his head.

"This way, my Lords." Kagome beckoned the two daiyouki to down the hall. She stopped outside the large door, which had a magnificent carving of a crescent moon on it. She pushed open the two doors, and stepped back, bowing. Sesshomaru strode past followed by his father.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I'll leave you now. You'll be coming to the ball your step-mother is throwing, right?"

"I do not know why I must go to this ball, as the woman calls it. Nor do I know why this Sesshomaru must wear the outfit she has chosen, but this Sesshomaru will come." The young Lord growled. His father gave a happy nod. "Kuro will show you out." He waved a hand. Inutaisho swept out of the room, and Kagome closed the door.

"Ring if you need anything, my Lord." she smiled, firmly closing the door behind her. She rubbed her chest and ran to catch up with Inutaisho. He gave her a coy grin.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he remarked.

"No, sir." Kagome frowned. "Though my bosom hurts." Inutaisho gave a hearty laugh.

"Did you cut your hair, Kagome?" he asked, tugging one of the longer locks.

"Yes. Impromptu moment." she sighed, tugging the tie around her neck looser. The Lord patted her head.

"Silly girl. You know that Sesshomaru's adopted daughter is coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, Takahashi-dono." she nodded.

"Kagome, I've told you to call be either Takahashi-sama or Inutaisho-sama." he scolded.

"Yes, Takahashi-sama, but I can't seem too familiar with you. You are a multi-billionaire, and the owner of the largest company in the world, I cannot appear above my station."

"Yes, about that..." Inutaisho trailed off. "I fired the butler."

"Takahashi-sama!" Kagome shrieked. "Did you at least find a new one?"

"Yes. And they're doing a wonderful job!" he smiled. Kagome stopped walking.

"But I'm a maid!" she wailed. "I can't stay like this forever!"

"Kagome, quiet down. Eventually, Sesshomaru will guess, and then you can tell him the truth, and go back to being female. Have one of the other servants teach you better combat skills, and have the gardener help you with your reiki." He paused in front of the grand door. "Farewell, Kagome. Or should I say Kuro?" he gave an amused smirk, and left the mansion. Kagome lent against the door for support.

She felt like screaming, and crying, and breaking something, all at the same time. Kagome pushed off the door, and stormed into the kitchen. Jak looked up, holding a wooden spoon above a bowl of batter.

"What's wrong, sugarplum?" he asked, going back to mixing.

"Inutaisho-sama is." she grumbled.

"What did our Lord's father do?" Jak poured the batter into a cupcake pan, and putting it into the oven.

"He fired the damned butler." she made a face.

"Oh. When's the new one coming?" Jak patted her head. "I wonder if he's cute."

"'He' is currently fuming in the kitchen." she pushed Jak's hand away. He looked around, searching for the male in question. When he realized that only he and Kagome were in the kitchen, he turned his shocked brown eyes to her cerulean ones.

"You're the new butler?" he frowned. She gave an annoyed nod, pushing past him and placing her jacket on the back of the chair she had been sitting in. She grabbed a bowl from the drawer under the island, and produced ingredients for a cake. After the ingredients were in the bowl, she started furiously mixing it together.

_Anger cake_; that was what she called it.

Jak eyed the batter in her metal bowl, before producing a similar one and making chocolate icing for her. The two worked in silence, and took a seat when Kagome put the cake into the oven.

"I'm sure you'll do a good job." Jak sent her a smile. She sighed, leaning on his shoulder. A timer buzzed and Jak leapt for the oven his Yorkshire puddings were in. He checked Kagome's Anger Cake, and placed the steaming tray aside. A large hunk of meat was taken from the freezer and Jak set it in the sink to defrost.

"So, what's happening with the butler?" the kitchen door was pushed open.

"He got fired." Kagome snorted.

"So where's the new one?" Bankotsu leant against the door frame.

"Sitting in front of you." she snarled. His curious eyes turned amused.

"Awwh." he crooned. "Kagome-chan has to pretend to be a man."

"Shut up, you moron." she huffed, turning her back on him to check her Anger Cake. Finding it done, she pulled it out and set it on the island to cool.

"Yum." Bankotsu licked his lips, whether from Kagome's bent form or the Anger Cake, Jak didn't know. He laughed, throwing a wooden spoon at his younger brother, who caught it and made a face. Kagome glared at Bankotsu.

"At least I get paid more." She gave a triumphant smirk.

"Good point." he narrowed his eyes, and took a seat.

"Do you know where Miroku is? And Sango?" she asked, feeling the cake with the back of her hand. Bankotsu waited until she had put the cake into the fridge before answering.

"Miroku is pulling weeds, and I think Sango is dusting somewhere with Kohaku." he shrugged, standing and hoisting his tool belt higher on his hips. "I've gotta go change a light bulb. Later."

Kagome gave a sigh, rifling through the chocolate decorations in the pantry. She clicked the kettle on, just to be on the safe side. Finding what she wanted, Kagome pulled out tiny chocolate claws, and the cake from the fridge. She poured the icing into a bag so she could decorate the cake, and then proceeded to do so.

**-C-C-**

"I have to say, that is the prettiest Anger Cake I've ever seen." Jak peered at the top of it. Kagome had rimmed the edge in swoops and every two swoops was a claw. The top of the cake had been iced in dark chocolate. Kagome nodded, licking a bit of icing off her finger.

Surprisingly, she had not gotten any batter, nor icing, on her clean clothing. A bell rang on the wall, and Kagome looked up. The line for bells on the wall each had a different ring to them, but the newly graduated servants had yet to memorize them. Kagome grabbed a knife and cut a slice of cake. She placed the plate on a tray, and grabbed a teacup, which she filled with water. Into the water, she made green tea, and placed that, with a fork, on the tray. She glanced the still quivering bell, and then darted out the door. Jak blinked.

"She certainly is fast." he shook his head, pulling the half defrosted meat from the sink to cut it.

**-.-**

Sesshomaru knew he was there before he knocked.

"Enter." he called, as the butler approached. The door swung open, and Kuro stepped in.

"Hello, my lord." He smiled, setting the tray on the corner of the desk. "I took it upon myself to make you some tea and cake. I'm sure your drive was tiring." Nervousness clouded Kuro's sweet scent. Human men usually had scents of woods and earth, but this male had the scent of rain. If Sesshomaru had been closer, he would have been able to pick up the under-scent of lilies.

"Hn." he gave a nod, turning to the paperwork on his desk.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord Takahashi-sama?" Kuro asked, shifting the tray so it wouldn't fall off the desk.

"Sesshomaru-sama is fine." he rumbled. "Inform me when dinner is ready." Sesshomaru waved a hand. Kuro gave a short bow, before exiting the room.

_'The butler had a very sweet scent.'_ Sesshomaru allowed a large glare at the door. _'It bothers this Sesshomaru for reasons unknown.'_ he gave a quiet snort, and went back to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama! It's a beautiful day." Kagome threw open the curtains with a smirk as her lord groaned.

"I have some Earl Grey tea here, with some biscuits." She rapidly poured him a cup and placed it beside his bed.

The lord grunted again, covering his head with a pillow as Kagome swept out of the room and shut the door behind her after laying out something acceptable for him to wear.

It was too damned early for such cheerful workers.

**-c-c-**

Kagome met the limo outside at exactly ten-fifteen.

The door was opened by the chauffeur, and a orange-blue-green blur spewed from it and attacked Kagome's legs.

"Don't make me go back to Kimiko-baa-san's ever again!" The girl wailed, eyes filled with tears.

"Your grandmother isn't that bad, is she?" Kagome asked, seating herself on the sunny steps next to her.

"She's horrible! And old fashioned! And smells like old people and wet dog!"

"She does love you. It's the rules." Kagome assured.

"The rules?" The small girl's large brown eyes lifted.

"Yes. It's the rules. Grandmothers, mothers, fathers, and grandpa's have to love little girls and boys." She nodded.

"Your smart, pretty lady! My name's Rin!"

"And mine is Kagome, but you have to call me Kuro." She placed a finger on her lips. "I'm playing a joke on your daddy."

"Okay, Rin will keep the secret!" Rin bounded up and into the mansion, followed swiftly by Kagome.

"Shall I show you to your room, Rin-chan?" The raven asked, passing Sango. Rin nodded, and they raced up the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rin ran into her father's legs.

"Hello Rin."

"Daddy, your house is really big!"

"Hn."

"Come along Rin. We have to find your room." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched them run off.

**-;-**

"Tell me a story, Kagome!" Rin whispered as she climbed into her bed. The poor girl was exhausted, having run all over the yard and mansion all day long.

"Once upon a time," Kagome began tucking her in, and then beginning her clean up of the girl's room. "There was a fairy. She was a very small fairy, with no wings. All the other fairies laughed at her because of it."

"And then one day, the small fairy was summoned before the queen. And the queen said 'I will give you wings if you find my golden mirror.' The mirror was enchanted, and the queen was desperate to find it. 'I'll get your mirror, but where is it?' The queen thought a moment."

"'I think it's in the Emerald Ocean.' The little fairy paled but nodded and set off on her task. The Emerald Ocean was where the mermaids lived, and they were very vain, with flashy scales and bewitching voices."

"But the little fairy walked on, and she came to the ocean and dove in. She wasn't far when she was met by a mermaid with long blond hair and silver eyes. 'I am Trill, guardian of this passage. Who are you and why have you come?'"

"'My name is Glimmer. I've come to find my queen's mirror in exchange for a pair of wings.' The mermaid snorted. 'Wings? What useless things. You shall have a tail and a beautiful voice!' The mermaid snapped her fingers, and the Glimmer grew and grew and grew and grew."

A soft snore erupted from Rin's mouth, and Kagome snickered, flicking off the lights and leaving the room, heading for the garden.

Bankotsu met her there.

"Hello, Gome." He smirked, dropping his tool belt to the ground. "Are you ready for training?"

"You know, you really don't look like Sango."

"Sango said it would be better if I taught you." Bankotsu smirked, and brought up his fists.

"Well, crap."


End file.
